


Loki and Bronwyn.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Lilac wine, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, Teasing, Warning: Loki, horny loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Bronwyn are collecting supplies, he's annoying and she's annoyed! It's my ofc from Lilac Wine, I felt the need to write the cold hard fucking. These two..what can I say?<br/>I'll try and get another LW chapter up for Saturday but I just wanted to write them being the shitbags they are.<br/>Smutty porny plot and that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Bronwyn.

"My feet hurt." Bronwyn dropped her bag on the ground and rubbed her heels, blasted court slippers were no good for things like this. Not that she'd expected this when he told her to be ready. She'd imagined rolling around in a big bed, a soft rug in front of the fire, a warm bath..a little corner in the library and when he'd told her they were taking the horses she even imagined a blanket in some flower scented meadow with the sun kissing their bare skin, so walking deep into the damp gloomy woods plucking at fungi and bark and berries while he listed them down in a small book was not really what she'd had in mind.  
"They don't really hurt though do they Bronwyn? You're bored and pouting. You wished to continue learning the craft therefore you must learn all of it. We can all do a spell but we must know the more tedious aspects and allow the knowledge to sink in." He even sounded like an old Mage.  
Bronwyn huffed "what are we doing this for again?"  
He frowned "I'm running low on supplies and I trust no one but myself when gathering what I require." she was being bothersome. He had hoped she'd be more enthusiastic but looking at her grumpy expression he knew that wasn't to be.

"My slippers are ruined." she grumbled as she took them off and hurled them to the side. Loki hid his smirk at that little tantrum.  
"Oh dear.." He taunted "..it's not like you couldn't have conjured up the appropriate footwear is it? Poor love.."  
His sarcastic tone was getting on her last nerve now.  
"I liked them though."  
Now it was Loki's turn to purse his lips.  
"They are shoes Bronwyn, get over it."  
Both of them continued in silence with Bronwyn exhaling loudly every so often so he would get the message just how fed up she was.

"I have everything I need. Let us head back to the horses." He snapped his book shut and looked ridiculously pleased with himself.  
"Oh hurrah!" Bronwyn crowed in her most bitchy fashion before skipping annoyingly in front of him.  
"You're behaving like a child. It isn't becoming of you." He stepped around her and walked on.  
"Blahblehblehblah!" she replied and stuck her tongue out.  
"Hand me the bag my dear, you must be tired." He held his hand out for her. No sooner had she given him the bag and he disappeared.  
"You're a rotten shit!" shouted Bronwyn, she could swear she heard his mocking laughter.  
The walk back seemed longer, darkness crept up on her making her lose her way and have to walk back on herself. It took some time but soon she was the right track and could see the horses and Loki, at least he'd waited..and started a small fire.

"You took your sweet time." he smirked, already she was infuriated with him.  
"You left me!" she yelled angrily, it earned her a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Well you might've followed my example." he smiled smugly and patted the floor. "Come take the weight off your frankly disgusting feet!"  
She looked down at her muddy feet and before she could stop herself she smooshed the sole into his face. Not hard but just enough to wipe that grin off his face. Loki wiped the mud off his chin with his sleeve and lightening fast he snatched at her bringing her over his knee.  
She wriggled and squirmed but didn't really mind when his cool palms met her warm cheeks, in fact it was very much to her liking.  
"Gods yes!" she moaned as he struck her a little harder.  
"You're not supposed to be enjoying this you vixen!" he growled.  
"And yet I am!" she winked over her shoulder at him and saw him smiling "oh gosh what an awful punishment! Your big hands marking me..I'm so upset!"  
"Get on the floor and spread those pretty thighs." He ordered.

His lips bit her neck and his fingers kneaded and pinched at her bare flesh making her moan and whimper in equal measure.  
Loki pushed in, she gave way to his cock so easily. Wet and eager as always, he loved that about her.  
"You. Are. A. Terrible. Distraction. To. Me." He thrust hard with each word making her dig her nails into him.  
"Ah.." she attempted to move away to make the penetration less deep but he held her against him.  
"Don't you dare move..you will take it! You will take all of it." he breathed hotly into her ear, the goosebumps rose up her skin as she tried to relax.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days..do you understand?" He slammed into her making her eyes go wide.  
She looked part fearful but she was good little actress when the mood took her.  
"You're hurting me!" her eyes told a different story though and she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Little liar." he crooned watching her trying to stop the smile playing on her lips.  
His cock was drenched with her wetness, slipping obscenely in and out of her tight hole at a savage pace.  
"So wet..I own your little cunt." he snarled, he took his hand down to circle her tender clit.  
She felt herself close to blacking out with the sensation of him, she was full and stretched yet overly sensitive when he teased her clit.  
"I adore you." she managed to tell him as her orgasm pulsated throughout her, making her grind against him and lose herself.  
The feeling of her cunt rippling over his cock made him follow her into his own ecstasy, stormy and prolonged. He couldn't stop himself.  
He pushed up and looked at her flushed skin and ragged breathing.  
"No other could make me lose myself like that..none." he kissed her forehead. She had suspected as much.  
"None?" she felt herself grinning.  
"Only you. Everytime."  
His fingers shook when he stroked her hair away from her face.

"This horse is a doddering beast..why did you gift him to me? Honestly Loki."  
On and on Bronwyn went as they made their way home.  
Loki didn't mind, he already had his fun for the day with the most infuriating wench in all of Asgard.


End file.
